


Ride or Die

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Nanadaime Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, my favourite bromance, two dorks in an hospital
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura torna a casa da un turno pesante in ospedale per poi venir richiamata d'urgenza perché suo marito è stato ricoverato, ferito.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ride or Die

**Author's Note:**

> DATA: Domenica 12 Dicembre - anno 31  
TITOLO: Ride or Die - Sky Peace

Era una mattina come tutte le altre, all’ospedale di Konoha. Durante la notte c’era stato un po’ di trambusto a causa dell’arrivo di due ANBU gravemente feriti in uno scontro con un gruppo di nukenin che aveva avuto la brillante idea d’avvicinarsi alle mura del Villaggio. Pessima scelta per loro, ovviamente, che ora erano tra le braccia amorevoli di Ibiki e della sua squadra. Per fortuna i due shinobi non avevano riportato ferite gravi e sarebbero tornati in servizio attivo in un paio di giorni.

Così Sakura era tornata a casa alla fine del suo turno notturno, stanca ma contenta del clima di pace, e si era buttata sul letto, vagamente consapevole dell’assenza di suo marito (forse aveva la sua settimanale sfida contro Gai? In quel momento non ricordava), e si era addormentata… Per essere svegliata forse un paio d’ore dopo dai suoi figli quattordicenni che le annunciavano che c’era una chiamata urgente dall’ospedale, che il loro padre era ricoverato, ferito.

Sakura aveva a malapena indossato la divisa ed i sandali e si era precipitata all’ospedale, la paura che le montava in petto e le artigliava il cuore mozzandole il respiro. Che quei nukenin fossero solo la prima ondata o, peggio, un diversivo? Forse erano sotto attacco; forse Kakashi, il solito altruista coraggioso _stupido idiota_ Kakashi si era buttato nella battaglia. Forse era… No, non poteva assolutamente pensarci. No. Lui stava bene, _doveva_ stare bene; se l’era guadagnato, tutti loro si erano guadagnati la pace e l’amore e la vita e non poteva finire così. Dovevano vedere i loro figli crescere e sposarsi e avere a loro volta dei figli, dovevano passare insieme i prossimi quarant’anni, invecchiare insieme e felici.

Quei pensieri le misero le ali ai piedi e non si fermò finché non raggiunse la stanza dove giaceva suo marito – in qualche modo, nemmeno sapeva come, aveva rallentato abbastanza la sua folle corsa per chiedere all’infermiera al banco il numero della camera.

Per un attimo tutta l’attenzione di Sakura si concentrò su Kakashi, steso a letto con gli occhi chiusi, Yūki che si stava affaccendando intorno a lui. Aveva il volto un po’ pallido ed il braccio destro, quello su cui la sua allieva stava intervenendo, era decisamente rotto. Aveva tagli ed escoriazioni varie ma Sakura non riuscì a trovare ferite mortali, non ad una prima analisi.

La donna sentì il respiro tornarle nel petto. Non stava morendo. Non stava morendo. _Nonstavamorendo_. Un istante dopo era accanto al letto, una mano sulla guancia di Kakashi, l’altra sulla sua spalla.

«Kakashi».

«Sakura». Sorrideva. Stava sorridendo. Non stava morendo. Non stava morendo. _Nonstavamorendo_.

«Sakura-sensei», la salutò Yūki, allontanandosi dal letto e andando a dare un’occhiata all’altro paziente della stanza, probabilmente per lasciare loro un po’ d’intimità.

«Cos’è successo? Chi ti ha attaccato?»

«Ah? Nessuno», rispose lui, incerto.

«Allora cos’è successo? Perché sei finito in ospedale con…»

«Tre costole incrinate», intervenne la voce di Yūki e Sakura si concesse finalmente di guardare nella sua direzione scoprendo così che l’altro paziente era Gai Maito. «Una clavicola rotta, una frattura scomposta al braccio che tra parentesi ho curato perfettamente ed in tempo zero, una lieve commozione cerebrale e innumerevoli tagli e lividi».

Merda, doveva averle prese di santa ragione.

«Cosa diavolo è successo? Dimmi chi cazzo ha ridotto così mio marito che gli spacco la faccia», sbraitò la donna, la preoccupazione che si trasformava in rabbia.

«Sakura-chan, vedi…»

Ma Kakashi non terminò il pensiero perché in quel momento la porta si spalancò su uno scarmigliato Naruto.

«Kakashi-sensei, ho appena saputo! Cos’è successo?»

«Stava per spiegarmelo».

«Vedi, io e Gai abbiamo fatto questa sfida…» iniziò con calma Kakashi mentre si sfregava la nuca con la mano sana.

«Oh, è per quella sfida?» chiese l’Hokage, ora evidentemente sollevato. «Ho temuto che qualcuno ti avesse attaccato».

«Di quale sfida stiamo parlando?»

«Ehm… Io devo anda-»

«Non osare uscire da qui, Naruto», lo bloccò la donna con aria minacciosa. Iniziava a subodorare qualcosa e quel qualcosa non gli piaceva. Insomma, non potevano essere così stupidi da finire in ospedale _per una sfida_, no? «Di. Quale. Sfida. Stiamo. Parlando».

«Non era niente di ché. Dovevamo attraversare la Foresta della Morte», iniziò Kakashi, scrollando le spalle e trattenendo una smorfia di dolore.

«È una cosa che ogni chūnin –»

«Con le gambe e un braccio legati alla sedia a rotelle. E senza armi», specificò suo marito.

A quanto pare erano _davvero_ così stupidi.

«Dimentichi la benda sugli occhi», aggiunse Gai, fiero. Yūki, che gli stava aggiustando la gamba sinistra seduta accanto a lui, scosse il capo.

«Era andato tutto bene ma poi ci siamo incrociati ad un paio di kilometri dalla torre », proseguì Kakashi, « e le regole prevedevano che se ci fossimo incontrati avremmo dovuto combattere. E c’era questo burrone proprio nel mezzo…»

«Siete caduti in un burrone?!» chiese Naruto, gli occhi spalancati d’eccitazione. «Questo sì che è forte, dattebayo! E chi ha vinto la sfida? Chi è arrivato per primo alla torre?»

«Ah, Naruto-kun, purtroppo nella caduta la mia vecchia gamba inutile è rimasta schiacciata tra la sedia e la roccia e cavallerescamente il mio caro Rivale ha abbandonato la sfida per aiutarmi», confessò Gai, gli occhi lucidi. «È così che è rimasto ferito. Quindi il punto va a Kakashi, ma dovremo presto ripetere la –»

_Crack!_

Quattro volti si fissarono su Sakura e sulla tavoletta di legno a cui era appuntata la cartella clinica di Kakashi e che ora giaceva in mille schegge sul pavimento.

«Sakura…» La voce di Kakashi era esitante e la guardava come si guarderebbe un animale rabbioso, qualche stilla di paura evidente negli occhi grigi. Bene.

«Sakura-chan?» chiamò piano Naruto quando il Rokudaime non ricevette risposta.

E ancora silenzio, pesante, pericoloso silenzio.

«Che razza di idioti», disse infine la donna, la voce bassa.

«Sakura…»

«Zitto brutto idiota», ripeté, la voce ancora simile ad un sussurro. E Kakashi rabbrividì. Bene.

«Sakura-san…» tentò Gai.

«Zitti tutti e due».

«Ma…»

«Uno penserebbe che a sessant’anni suonati il grande Rokudaime e la Bestia Verde abbiano imparato a comportarsi come esseri umani civili», continuò Sakura mentre, con più forza del dovuto, appoggiava le mani sulla clavicola fratturata di Kakashi per valutare il danno (questi trattenne il fiato e digrignò i denti per il dolore. Bene). «E invece siete ancora dei bambini immaturi che fanno cose stupide di nascosto dagli adulti».

«Naruto ci ha dato il permesso», replicò suo marito e Sakura tolse le mani, la frattura ancora al suo posto. Con lentezza estrema si voltò a guardare il suo vecchio compagno di squadra.

Il Nanadaime rabbrividì vistosamente.

«Tu sapevi e hai acconsentito?»

«Io… Ecco, io…»

«Zitto, brutto idiota. Io e te facciamo i conti un’altra volta», sibilò per poi rivolgersi alla sua ex studentessa che la guardava con un sorrisetto dipinto in volto, le mani infuse di chakra ancora posate sul corpo di Gai. «Come sta?»

«Frattura scomposta alla gamba sinistra, frattura al bacino, spalla destra dislocata, quattro dita fratturate, commozione cerebrale, ecchimosi e lacerazioni varie. Tutto sistemato. Ma il piede destro ha subito un forte trauma e non riesco ad arrestare l’emorragia», rispose Yūki, la fronte che s’aggrottava un po’ per il disappunto.

«Fammi dare un’occhiata».

Come aveva detto lei ogni danno riportato durante la sfida era stato aggiustato, tranne il piede destro che sanguinava copiosamente attraverso il bendaggio. Sakura sospirò. Gai non permetteva quasi a nessuno di guardare cosa c’era sotto alle bende; quando aveva usato lo Yagai contro Madara non solo le ossa della gamba si erano frantumate, ma una parte del piede si era dissolto in polvere, letteralmente: aveva perso le falangi e quasi interamente anche le ossa del metatarso. Rimetterlo in sesto era stato un incubo e il danno era così grave che nemmeno le cellule di Hashirama avevano attecchito. Il risultato era che, al minimo urto, il tessuto cicatriziale si squarciava. Negli ultimi trent’anni era successo spesso e Sakura era tra i pochi ad aver ottenuto il permesso da Gai di svolgere le bende. Fortunatamente anche gli altri presenti nella stanza avevano ricevuto lo stesso permesso perciò la donna iniziò a sciogliere le bende fino a raggiungere l’imbottitura speciale che circondava il moncone. Tutto zuppo di sangue. Sakura s’affrettò ad utilizzare il chakra e dopo qualche minuto, con fatica, riuscì ad arrestare l’emorragia.

Yūki aveva ragione, il trauma era stato davvero forte e Sakura sapeva che, ogni volta che le ferite si riaprivano, la volta successiva diventava più difficile guarirle. Mentre avvolgeva bende pulite intorno al piede decise che avrebbe infranto il divieto di Gai e si sarebbe messa a studiare un modo per migliorare la sua condizione.

«Ok, sei come nuovo», gli comunicò mentre bloccava con cura il capo della benda. «Ti serve solo qualche giorno di riposo».

«Grazie, Sakura-san».

«Non ringraziarmi, perché se farete ancora una cosa del genere vi prendo a calci fino a Iwa e ritorno. Ci siamo intesi?»

L’uomo annuì, il sorriso che svaniva un poco dal volto.

«Sakura-chan, potresti guarire anche me, ora?» intervenne Kakashi. «Inizia ad essere fastidioso rimanere qui con un osso fratturato».

L’aveva detto con quel tono di voce che la faceva imbestialire e Sakura decise che era ora di punire suo marito. E non in un modo che gli sarebbe piaciuto.

«Sai cosa ti dico? Ti terrai le ferite che ti sei guadagnato. Né io né nessun altro medico ti curerà, stanne certo. Così forse imparerai ad avere più criterio».

«Maa, Sakura, non ti sembra di esagerare?»

Ancora quel tono canzonatorio.

«E niente sesso finché non ti sarai completamente ristabilito», rincarò la dose lei, gli occhi che mandavano scintille.

Un lampo passò veloce sul volto di Kakashi e Sakura seppe che suo marito ora era ben consapevole del guaio in cui si era cacciato. Non che questo l’avrebbe salvato dalla punizione.

«Aspetta, come?» chiese questi, gli occhi un poco sgranati. «Ma per la clavicola ci vorrà quasi un mese…»

«Esattamente. Preparati ad avere un crampo alla mano, _Rokudaime-sama_», aggiunse, chinandosi su di lui per soffiargli un lieve bacio sulla guancia.

Poi andò da Naruto, ignorando le risate di Yūki e il volto rosso di Gai, lo prese per un polso e lo trascinò fuori mentre Kakashi le urlava dietro: «Sakura, parliamone!»

* * *

«Sakura-chan, ti prego, non parlare più di sesso e Kakashi-sensei quando sono presente anch’io. Credo che non avrò mai più un’erezione», pregò Naruto mentre, insieme all’amica, camminavano lungo il corridoio animato di pazienti, medici e familiari in visita.

La kunoichi lo guardò un secondo e decise che quello era l’incipit perfetto per fargli pagare l’errore di aver non solo acconsentito a che suo marito facesse una cosa tanto stupida, ma anche e soprattutto per averlo tenuto nascosto a lei.

«Posso prescriverti qualche pillola, se hai una disfunzione erettile. Basta chiedere», fece notare casualmente, il tono leggero di chi discute del tempo.

«Non ho… nessuna disfunzione erettile!» esclamò l’uomo, il volto rosso, gli occhi che cercavano di evitare gli sguardi di un paio di infermiere che lo guardavano a bocca spalancata.

«Non c’è bisogno di essere imbarazzati. Sono un medico, sono abituata a questo genere di discorsi. E poi ci stiamo avvicinando ai cinquant’anni, è normale per un uomo avere problemi sessuali», continuò Sakura, ignorando l’imbarazzo dell’amico. Oh sì, sarebbe stato divertente.

«Io non ho problemi sessuali», balbettò Naruto a voce bassa.

«Davvero? Insomma, non c’è nulla da vergognarsi. O può darsi che sia un fattore psicologico, più che fisico. Dopotutto tu e Sasuke state insieme da molti anni; forse un po’ di variazioni in camera da letto potrebbero far bene al rapporto».

«Kami-sama, Sakura-chan, stai cercando di uccidermi?»

«Facciamo così, io ti prescrivo qualche pillola, giusto per sicurezza», insistette lei, imperterrita, cercando di non lasciar trasparire troppo il suo compiacimento alla vista dell’imbarazzo dell’Hokage. «Ma posso anche consigliarvi un consulente. O se siete più a vostro agio posso essere io la vostra terapeuta».

«No!» strillò Naruto, bloccandosi a metà scala, il volto terrorizzato. «Non abbiamo bisogno di… di… Non ne abbiamo bisogno, dattebayo!»

E Sakura finalmente si concesse di ridere di gusto.

«Ok, ho capito. Mi arrendo. Non sosterrò mai più Kakashi-sensei contro di te. Scusa», borbottò il suo vecchio amico a testa bassa, il rossore che si era ormai esteso anche al collo.

«Bravo. Dai, ti offro un ramen, andiamo».

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è pronta da mesi. Letteralmente. È tra le prime che ho iniziato a scrivere (perché insomma, Gai e Kakashi che fanno i deficienti e si godono la pensione è una cosa che vorrei vedere). Ma non l'ho mai pubblicata perché volevo prima andare un po' avanti con "Last Christmas" per non spoilerare dei gemelli e di altre piccole cose. Inutile dire che ho fallito miseramente nel mio progetto. Comunque infine eccoci qui: spero vi sia piaciuto leggerla come a me è piaciuto scriverla.


End file.
